<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Silver plated love. by brokliynine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324661">Silver plated love.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokliynine/pseuds/brokliynine'>brokliynine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Queen Series - Victoria Aveyard, Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Can I make it anymore obvious?, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Dean thinks he cant be in love, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Lovers, Kind Cas, M/M, Romance, and rebels, and some other stuff, because they are enemies, but not enemies juts their blood is different, but they cant be in love, cas is a Silver, cas is a rebel in his way, julian and sam are friends!, powerfull cas, spys, the winchesters are Reds, they are spys, they will fight for their love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:29:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokliynine/pseuds/brokliynine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The one that Dean Winchester, a Scarlet Guard rebel, falls in love with Castiel, a Silver.</p><p>Or</p><p>The one that takes place in the Red Queen universe, before Mare Barrow. But it has Supernatural characters.</p><p>Or even</p><p>Dean Winchester said he would stay away from any Silver until he could shoot some of them. But now, he wants to kiss one of them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Dean POV.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! I wrote this story in Portuguese, my first language, and then translate to English. So sorry for any mistakes. Also, this story has a BIG place in my heart, i just loved write this characters in this universe. And if you didn't read the Red Queen books, you can still read this story! You will understand and it has NO spoilers. <br/>Also, you can call me Iza.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dean hates all of this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, he asked for it in every letter he wrote for his father, but in this moment, he saw himself regretted for every “Please, father” he had ever written. After having spent two months being trained, taught, molded, the Winchester realized the mess that he is stuck in. And worse than that, the mess that he had put Sam in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sammy used to say that Dean should be thankful that the father, John, kept them away from the premetitaded war, from the revolucion. The oldest agreed about some partes. Sam is too good for all of that, too smart, his destiny should be to work in a factory for the rest of his life — which in the current reality, is the dream of so many Reds. But now, he would probably die young, thanks to Dean’s desire to be a warrior. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or, as Dean knew deep down, his desire to make their father happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— See you soon, boys.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was the last thing they heard from the father before they were taken to the castle. Not good luck, not goodbye, but see you soon. Dean appreciated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam would pass for a technician, doing minor repairs around the luxurious location. Dean would be the brute force, loading and unloading, supplying the palace. Tasks that Silvers, with their powers of telekinesis, strength and intelligence, are way too good to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their real mission, though, has a much bigger importance. Hear, collect, repass information. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What brings comfort from the Winchester is knowing they won’t be alone. The Scarlet Guard is in force in the palace, sneaking between danger and jewels. Weird, the feeling of not being the only ones with the rope around the neck is reassuring. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[...]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Queenstrial happens today, which means thousands of Silvers accommodating at the palace. By luck, Sam and Dean are together in their first task. One has boxes of plates to unload and the other has repairs to do in one of the trucks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— House Iral. They are known to be agile, a lot of them are spys. — Sam was indicating with the chin each one of the groups he could see — Samos. Manipulate any metal. Can fix this wheel in seconds, but they are too busy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last sentence is loaded with sarcasm, and that made Dean proud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean spots a specific group that catches his attention. They use navy blue and white, and walk with so much haughtiness that even other groups of Silvers keep distance. Would be in perfect synchrony if it wasn't for some brown hair, fading in the sea of blond hairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— What about these ones? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Merandus. Whispers, they get into your head and see it all. Stay away from them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t just some advice, the oldest notice. Gladly, one of the brothers memorized all this information.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean Winchester would stay away from the Merandus until he can shoot one in the head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Hey, you! Quicken with those boxes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A girl, probably the same age as Sam, screams at them. She is red from head to feet; the hair, the flushed cheeks, the wristband. With stiff shoulders and a furious expression, she approaches, looking ready to shout another twelve orders, but what comes out of her mouth is more effective than any of them could be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Rise…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— … Red as the dawn. — The brothers answer, not louder than a whisper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[...]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the dawn of the same day, while the nobles still dance and drink and, most importantly, make noise, Sam and Dean sneaked by the dark halls, until they find a place that would look like a garage, if it wasn’t so empty. The redhead girl who cursed them earlier that day is standing there, moving along to the song. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Wassup, bitches. — Her tone is happy, and she didn’t care about the face the brothers made when they listened to the vocative — I’m Charlie. Your humble cause friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t say the word “cause” out loud, even though they can’t be heard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Dean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— I know. Some quick scraps. The things that you guys think that’s important, tell me. And what you guys think that isn’t important, tell me the same way. I’ll tell someone who can tell bigger people. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Seems like a lot of work. Why can’t we tell someone who can tell bigger people? Would save some time. — Dean asks, even though he already knew the answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— ‘Cause, little rebel, you won't know that someone. By now, I’m your only connection with the Guard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Doesn’t sound fair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— But makes sense, Dean. — Sam says — We are the new guys here. If we screw things up, we just screw with Charlie… Not the whole operation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He finishes talking with a embarrassed smiles, but Charlie doesn’t seem to be hurt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Smart boy. — She directs a wink to Sam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, they hear a sound from the outside. Dean quickly pushes the brother to some dark spot, making him invisible. Charlie eyes widen and the Winchester almost can see the gears running in her mind. But, when the person walks in, her shoulders relax. Dean recognizes who just passed by the door, is the owner of the brown hair in the middle of the Merandus, but he has no idea how this could relax the girl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Oh, hello, Charlie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Castiel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sir. — She repeats, with a playful tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel doesn’t wear fancy clothes or the colors of his house, but still is a Silver. Dean can’t understand what is happening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— New friend? — The Silver asks Charlie, but stares the Winchester.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— He’s trying to charm me. A philanderer, that’s what Dean is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The answer makes Castiel laugh shortly, and then he completes:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Good luck. You’re not her type.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Winchester has a confused look in the face, so Charlie explain:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— He means you’re not a girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel nods positively, already leaving by the same hall Dean and Sam used to go there. After a while, Sam resurge, extremely confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— What just happened? How do you talk like that with a Silver?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— How does he answer like that? And no, you know, invade our minds. — Dean completes Sam’s doubts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— It’s different with Castiel, ok? He saved me once, and now he likes to think that we’re friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Saved you?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlie snorts. Doesn’t seem to like to say that she is betraying who once helped her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— When I was new here, I screwed up. Dropped a tray of cups. That, and the fact that I wasn’t to be in that reunion, got me into a problem. But Castiel said he had used his power on me. He wanted to practice, see how long he could stay in someone’s mind and who is better to use than a Red servant? — The last sentence is loaded with disdain, and Dean gets it. He can see any Silver saying something like that. — When the trays fell, was because his power had ceased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brothers stay in silence, not being able to imagine why Castiel would do something like that, but Dean doubts that not even Charlie knows why.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Don’t ask me why. But his father was so happy that Castiel was, finally, valuing his power that he decided not to execute me. He planned to make it worse. Gave me to his son, so Castiel could still have fun in my mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— And you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>friends </span>
  </em>
  <span>with this guy? — Dean holds a scream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Dean, you don’t got it. Castiel was </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> in my mind. He pretended, and pretends, occasionally. I make some jokes once in a while, so he believes we’re friends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Weird. I would never imagine a Silver avoiding a Reds’s death. And what was he doing outside the ball?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam asks. He also seems to be full of thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— I know it’s weird, but if pretends to be friends with a Silver keeps my head on my neck, I’ll do it. And he always gets out of these balls. Visit some Red pub or something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean's eyes widen, and that makes Charlie speaks quickly:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Never killed anyone! He just doesn’t like these parties, I guess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Yeah, awesome food and free drinks, sounds like a nightmare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Along with an eye roll, Dean pulls Sam outside the place. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. CASTIEL POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Olá! Chapter number two :) I hope you guys enjoy it and again, sorry for any mistakes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the Queenstrial there is the first of many balls that will happen in the one month that all the High Houses will be in the palace. Castiel wears his best clothes, in harmony with the rest of the Merandus. In almost everything, at least. No one has dyed his hair blonde, until now.  </p><p>He sees it like his small, personal and constant teasing to his father. He could try to erase Castiel’s mother as much as he wanted, but Castiel will always be a memory of her, even when he is just standing. It may be childish, but that is what the nobles’ lives are made of: great powers and small joys. </p><p>With the ball’s development, all the drinks started to kick in and the High Houses are no longer perfectly organized groups, but a confused rainbow around the room. They dance, and laugh, and genuinely seem to be having fun. But nothing of what Silvers do is genuine, Castiel knows it very well. </p><p>The plan was escaping for the corner, but when he sees Julian Jacos waving to him, he can’t ignore it and heads there. </p><p>— Congratulates Coriane for me. She’ll be an amazing queen. </p><p>— If she gets crowned. A singer queen?  The suspicions are everywhere. </p><p>Julian wrinkles his nose as he speaks. It 's true. However, Castiel knows Coriane, and likes her, just like most part of the Houses. He believes she won’t deal with more suspicions than any other queen.</p><p>— Anyway, are you already leaving? — Jacos asks, relaxed. </p><p>— How do you know? </p><p>— I know you, Cas. </p><p>Castiel nods, sketching a little smile.</p><p>— Too well. Wanna come with me?</p><p>— Leave the party? No. But I’ll leave here. — He discreetly points to Elara, Castiel’s cousin, who is approaching them. — I can’t stand her.</p><p>Just like that, Julian lets him alone with his cousin. Elara always behaves like a lady, but her voice is full of rage.</p><p>— You can’t live in the middle of the ball. </p><p>— Hello, cousin. You look adorable tonight. — He forces a gentlemanly smile — And yes, I can. I already danced with all the ladies, and with their daughters. </p><p>— Your father won’t like it. Also, I can <em> make </em>you stay. </p><p>Castiel, who had already turned away, turns on his heels, just to look at her.</p><p>— You can try. </p><p>As he expected, there is no answer. A fight between two whispers could be silent, but not unnoted. So he just turns again, leaving the place. </p><p>He walks, walks and walks to a near Red bar. He enjoys the place, enjoys doesn’t need to behave like he was being constantly watched and he enjoys getting to meet the people. </p><p> </p><p>[...]</p><p> </p><p>Charlie’s in Castiel’s room, sitting in one of the many chairs. She is the most comfortable, or less formal, that her instincts allow. He doesn’t enjoy her lack of trust, but gets it. In theory, she is supposed to prepare him for the day, but the Silver knows how to choose and put some clothes on, so they just talk a little in these moments. </p><p>— Charlie, do you have any choirs to do this night? </p><p>— No, sir. </p><p>— I… am almost the same age as you are. </p><p>He didn’t win the “Sir”s battle. </p><p>— And have powers. And a title. — Charlie gets up and comes closer, fixing some of the clothing insignia — And silver blood. Will you need me, sir? </p><p>— Yes. I need help to load some boxes. </p><p>— And since it won’t be delivered by the normal mail… Hidden, I suppose? </p><p>He nods. </p><p>— I’m free. Or — Something cross the girl’s eyes, as she just had an idea coupled to her mind — I could send Dean, he already does it all day. It would be quicker. </p><p>— Dean… — He definitely doesn’t know all the workers in the palace, but this name isn’t strange. — Oh, your friend from the garage. Can he keep his mouth close? </p><p>— Usually? No. But in this case, he will.  </p><p>Charlie uses a playful tone, and Castiel nods again. </p><p>On the night of the same day, Castiel waits for Charlie’s friend to meet with him in the garage. The boxes with books had already arrived, with the fake Norta stamp printed on them. It’s a good counterfeiting work, but one of the flames is missing. Castiel hears to the guy steps and, as soon as it stops, some hurried words:</p><p>— Sorry I’m late, Sir. </p><p>He turns and sees the Red making a small reverence. Only a marked jaw and closed fists makes it visible that he is not happy to do so. Understandably, Castiel also bows to Silvers that he doesn't appreciate.</p><p>— You’re not. Let's take it to the fourth room. </p><p>Dean prepares himself to lift a lot of weight, bending his knees and leaning forward. He falls backwards a little, when what he lifts is not what is expected.</p><p>— Just books, not rocks. — Castiel whispers, with a simper on his lips. — I just asked for help to make it quicker. And because you won’t tell anyone. </p><p>Sounds like a threat and it’s taken like one, although it was not the intention. Castiel  blames the conviviality, all the nobles say sounds like a threat or an order. Most of the time, it is. </p><p>The Silver can notice Dean’s reactions to the word “books”. An eyes roll and a shake with the head, he seems to doesn’t believe he is being forced to load boxes for so many stairs, in the middle of the night, because of <em> books. </em> </p><p>— Not a bookworm, Dean?</p><p>After a moment of silence choosing the words, the answer comes:</p><p>— No. It’s my brother’s position, sir. </p><p>— What’s his name?</p><p>— Sam.</p><p>— Well, I’m not one of them either. The books are gifts. </p><p>When they are about to finish the last staircase, Castiel hears a voice. Quickly, stretch his arm and throw it back, forcing Dean to be leaning against the wall, as he is. The voice moves away until they can no longer listen to it, and the Silver directs a look to the other guy. He was taught to never apologize, but hopes that his look transmits  it.  </p><p>Two trips are enough for them to load all boxes, and before Dean leaves the small room they were put in, Castiel extends his hand to Dean’s shoulder. He can feel all the muscles contracting, so quickly removes it. </p><p>— It wasn’t a threat, back there. But I meant it, no one can know what we did. </p><p>They stare each other in the eyes, what Castiel thinks it’s weird, since the majority of the Reds avoid raising their heads when there is a Silver in the room, but he enjoys it, at the same time. </p><p>— Yes, sir.</p><p>— And you don’t need to call me sir.</p><p>— Right. </p><p> </p><p>[...]</p><p> </p><p>Two weeks have passed since the books arrived, and Castiel has called Dean to his room. Before the Red comes, he hurried to change his usual clothes, almost a suit, for the training one. The model might be completely different, but the colors are still the same. Navy blue and white, from the protected neck to the feet.</p><p>He hears the knocks on the door and lets Dean come in.</p><p>— Dean. — He greets first.</p><p>— Si… Castiel? </p><p>Castiel nods, controlling a smile that tries to show up. </p><p>He goes to his desk and grabs a rectangular package that is there, approaches to Dean and holds it out to him. </p><p>— One is a tale and the other is about Whitefire. I don’t know which one he would like the most. </p><p>Castiel doesn’t receives nothing more than a confused look, so he keeps talking: </p><p>— You said me you brother, Sam, likes to read. </p><p>And indicates the package with the eyes again. Wary, Dean grabs it. Castiel leaves the room saying nothing more, without giving the chance to Dean to thank or inquire him, because honestly, he doesn’t know either.</p><p>When he arrives at the training place, he expects to see his young “classmates” scattered around the small arena, showing their powers before the class starts, as if everyone there wasn’t taught who to fear and who to ally themselves before they learned how to speak. What he sees, though, it is a big huddle, with fast and nervous whispers hovering in the air. </p><p>— There was an attack. — Someone tells him, as soon as he approaches. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. DEAN POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Im VERY TIRED so i didnt translate this chapter, google did it. so if there is any mistakes, sorry</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The strange package the silver stranger had given him leaned against his back, stuck between it and his belt. She would give it to Sam at night, when they went to sleep, and only he, his brother and Charlie would see such an oddity.<br/>While doing his job, Dean created several reasons why this happened, but nothing coherent came to mind. He said he would keep his distance from the Merandus, and was now being presented by one.<br/>         He turned into one of the castle's many corridors, coming across two men talking, quickly hiding on the corner that had come. One of the men quickly recognized, in his navy blue suit, Castiel. The other was blond and wore gold. Maybe he was from Jacos' house, but he would confirm with Sam later.<br/>- Who came up with the attack? He heard Castiel's low, confused voice ask.<br/>- Something like ... Scarlet Guard?<br/>Dean winced. The Scarlet Guard had made its first attack. But how? At where? Because? He hoped he could find out everything with this conversation.<br/>- Did someone die?<br/>- Some nymphoids, some forcers, some sentries, no one from the king's court.<br/>After a disconcerting silence, Castiel continues:<br/>- Whoever this Scarlet Guard is, she is not very informed. Any silver that the absence would be of impact is here.<br/>- Or very well informed.<br/>Dean and Castiel had the same expression confused by the blonde's speech. Fortunately, he explains:<br/>- If they killed important silver, the king would hunt them down to destroy them, he would be obliged to do so. But a red attack, with no major losses and, as you said, misinformed? It happens all the time. Easy to crush. If this is a real organization, something to be concerned about, then they wanted to ...<br/>- Introduce yourself. - The Merandus completes. - Clever.<br/>Winchester barely notices the big smile he carries with him on his way. The Scarlet Guard introduced itself, without showing even half its size. Silver people might not have noticed the importance, but the red ones scattered around have gained a new thing to hold on to. Hope. Hope that someone is fighting for them.<br/>At night, while the others were sleeping, Dean, Sam and Charlie were sitting eating some of the pie that the girl had managed to smuggle, and Dean remembered the package he was still carrying. He threw it at Sam.<br/>- From Castiel.</p><p>- From… Castiel? - The youngest boy's voice and expression were of pure surprise, he held the gift as if it were a bomb about to explode.<br/>- It's just books, man.<br/>- Yeah but ... Since when did you call him Castiel? And not an idiotic murmur, idiot Merandus, silver shit? And since when does he give me books?<br/>- Look - Dean sighs, annoyed. The questions are valid, he had asked them himself. But he doesn't know the answers, and that irritates him. - He said "don't call me sir" and that's what I'm doing. I commented that you like books, and he gave you those. End of conversation.<br/>- Sounds like Castiel. - Charlie comments, before laughing at Sam's reaction.<br/>Sam has more indignations to expel, that is obvious, but Dean interrupts him first. Even so, he knows that the topic Castiel will return.<br/>- Does everyone know about the attack that happened?<br/>- From the pictures on the walls to the mice in the sewer. Information flows quickly here, and I may have some credit for that, specifically. - The girl replies, with a wink.<br/>- Did you know, Charlie? Sam asks, freeing Dean from questioning eyes.<br/>- Nothing. The Guard follows its mottos to the letter.<br/>- The mottoes? Do you have more than one? - Dean asks, with his mouth full.<br/>- "Red as the dawn" and just "know what you have to know".<br/>They laugh, but Winchester realizes it is true. Even before he entered the wolves' lair, no one told him anything else he would have to do. An intelligent strategy, with so many murmurers around.<br/>- Some think it was poorly organized, others like that golden friend of Merandus ...<br/>- Julian. - Charlie interrupts.<br/>- Yes, JJ thinks it was a smart strategy.<br/>And Dean tells them everything he heard in the hall. They agree with Julian, if the Scarlet Guard is anything, it is organized. But it might be a good thing that the silver ones don't think that, and see it only as a group of brave rebels.<br/>- But the attack had repercussions. Those silver shit - Charlie gives Sam a quick amused look - are going to spend an extra month here. Usually, after the Royal Trial, they spend a month in that palace, they will spend two now. Something like avoiding being where you think you are.<br/>- Clever. - The youngest Winchester says.<br/>- Shit. - The older one murmurs.</p><p>[...]</p><p>Within a month, Dean hoped he had already gathered enough information to compromise the country's structure. All he knew about the most compromise, however, was that some silver people liked to kiss in the halls.<br/>It frustrated him, but what really shook his head was that now he and Sam were in constant contact with Castiel and his friend, Julian. It left him confused and suspicious, but he had to admit that work breaks were good.<br/>The relationship did not start because of them. Dean vividly remembers the day the silver reached him for another book.<br/>“Julian said that maybe his brother would like this one. He asked Sam to take notes of what caught his eye and write on the spines. And then he returned ”And he left the room, again not giving him time to ask anything.<br/>Apparently, Julian Jacos and Sam Winchester started communicating through the book, spending a week with one and another with another. Until JJ decided that he wanted to talk to Red personally. Dean went with him, he wasn't crazy about letting his brother be alone with one of them. Castiel was there, apparently Julian wanted company too.<br/>No short, painfully respectful answer that Dean gave Castiel was enough to make Merandus shut up. He didn't seem to understand the lines - which clearly said "I don't want to talk to you, silver idiot."<br/>Now, while his brother and Julian were discussing the idea of a book hard, Dean walked in circles, kicking pebbles from the open space in which they found themselves. Castiel was sitting on a bench there, his posture irritatingly straight. He hasn't said anything since they arrived five minutes ago.<br/>"They'll be long," the silver said at last.<br/>Dean did not answer, it was obvious that it would take time, they always spoke as if they were creating a cure for some rare disease. Castiel snorted, fixing her eyes on him.<br/>- Which means that maybe you should sit down. - And he indicated with his chin the empty space beside him.<br/>Grudgingly, Dean sat down. On the other bank.<br/>- Do you have any noble commitment to do?<br/>Maybe Winchester was taking advantage of the situation too much, and at some point Merandus would get into his head just to get revenge, but he never got along with authorities, he couldn't contain his irritated speech. If Castiel is offended, he doesn't show it.<br/>- No.<br/>After a few moments of silence between them, something in the silver's mind seems to pop, and he develops his previous speech.<br/>- Some are in the Arenas. I'm not going anymore.<br/>The Arenas. Winchester remembered being dragged to a small coliseum once a month, huddled in the middle of other reds also forced to be there, and see silver ones vying with each other. Sam said it was just another means of oppression, of showing how dangerous they are. Dean thought it was a great opportunity to drink hidden and win some money by betting.<br/>- I remember you in one of them! - Dean leaned forward, with his forearms resting on his thighs - Against a strongarm, in Stilts.<br/>- It was my last. Lucifer, a cousin, began to find my displays of power very boring. So he goes now.<br/>- You made the force go walking. And it made me lose money, I had bet on it.<br/>Castiel shakes his head, genuinely smiling. And yet, it was a controlled smile. Silvery people seem to be robots at times, all their movements are controlled.<br/>- Thanks.<br/>- Come on, the guy was huge! And there is no way to know that you are a mumbler.<br/>He seemed to know what Dean was referring to.<br/>- I inherited my mother's hair.<br/>- It's more beautiful than that blond ghost.<br/>Shortly after finishing the comment, Winchester's eyes widen, hurrying to apologize. Excuses that are soon dismissed, Merandus was laughing. Dean feels his shoulders relaxing, relieved. Even he risks adding another comment.<br/>- Seriously, I thought the other guy was going to crush you.</p><p>[...]</p><p>The book club meetings, as Dean came to call them, became more frequent. Even though he said he thought it was boring, he never stopped accompanying Sam on them. Castiel was always there too, and as time went by he became less and less troublesome. Fun, even. But that was something that Silver wouldn't hear Winchester say.<br/>Now, they were in a small room, with a huge window that showed a small arena. It was where the young nobles trained, but it was empty. Castiel told Dean how most of the workouts worked. Races, shots, battles. He pointed around the room as he spoke.<br/>Suddenly, the silver headed for the exit, stopping and turning to Dean.<br/>- Don't you come?<br/>Surprised, he gets up and follows the brunette through the halls of the palace. They don't say anything along the way. They went up a few floors until they reached a section where the red was not allowed to go and stopped for a few moments, using the fold of the wall to avoid being seen by a guard who guarded a door.<br/>- I can't be here. - Says Dean, but hoping it wouldn't make them go away.<br/>- Me neither. So let's not be seen, right?<br/>Without saying anything else, Castiel closes his eyes, and his fingers start to shake. The guard leaves his post, even passes by them, but acts as if he doesn't see them. Winchester doesn’t take long to understand what happened, and he can’t disguise the disgust with which the silver looks. This, if noted, does not demonstrate and just follows the path into the room that was previously kept.<br/>Dean finds it disappointing. It is just a common room, small and extremely clean. Furniture and banners in the colors of the Merandus fill the place. But his gaze quickly lands on the document on the desk. He can read only a few words, such as "weapons", "soldiers", "attack" and "Whitefire". It probably referred to the Scarlet Guard's attack, and that was enough to make him decide that he needed to take such a role.<br/>- Did you invade someone's mind just to get into that cubicle?<br/>- No. It's just ...<br/>Before the silver man could complete his sentence, Dean hears the sound of the doorknob being turned and pushes Castiel against the wall, hiding them by a closet. He noticed that the other's eyes are more blue than he had realized, and that he smells like lavender, and that he probably had shaved this morning. And he hoped he wouldn't notice his own stubble, and find it sloppy. And then he cursed himself for caring what a silver man thought of his appearance.<br/>As fast as the guard, who was probably just confused as to why he had left his usual post, not suspicious enough to search the room, entered, he left.<br/>Dean did not give permission to the other as soon as the door closed. His mind told him to leave, but his body did not obey. He had something that caught his attention on the silver. Castiel looked him straight in the eye and didn't complain. Or he invaded his mind and made him leave. Suddenly, the red moves away, adjusting its posture rigidly.<br/>- You said not to be seen.<br/>- I said. He tilts his head, watching Dean up and down. It gives the impression that he had something more to say, but with a shake of his head, he changes the subject. - It's not the room I'm going to show you. It is just the way.<br/>Castiel begins to rummage through the shelves, and as he evaluates the books, Winchester's fingers slide to the paper, which he keeps in his pocket. After a while, Merandus lets out a little exclamation, and a part of the shelf slides to the left, revealing a door.<br/>The red face of surprise is answered with a smile, and they follow the steep ramp once hidden. When they pass through the small door at the end of it, they are in a place at the top of the palace, which has some glass structures, such as platforms, that pass through other structures similar to this one. The architecture is impressive, but it is no longer relevant when you see the view. It is possible to see the entire valley from there. The river, all the surrounding villages, the mountains in the distance.<br/>- Wow… - Dean murmurs.<br/>- I know. It's my favorite place here. And an escape route, that's what platforms are for.<br/>Castiel sits on the edge of one of them, legs dangling out into the void. Winchester sits next to him.<br/>- What is the limit of your power? For example, if I fall from here - Red speaks, watching the distant ground. - Can you make me fly?<br/>"No." Castiel replies, laughing. - I can't tell you to do anything that you biologically can't do. And I'm not going to use my power on you, so don't fall.<br/>He realizes that the last part is more serious than the content of the rest of the conversation.<br/>- Will not?<br/>They were facing each other now.<br/>- Never.<br/>It was a promise, Dean noticed.</p><p>[...]</p><p>When they returned, Sam and Julian seemed to be waiting for them. The next meeting had already been scheduled, and they parted ways.<br/>Dean hastily pulled his brother down the halls. He wanted to find Charlie as soon as possible.<br/>- What's the matter, Dean?<br/>- Shiu.<br/>Luckily, they passed the redhead alone in one of the secondary corridors. The Winchester pulled her, too, making a little squeak of fright from her.<br/>- What the fuck happened?<br/>He quickly started to speak. He handed the paper over to Charlie, who opened his eyes wide as he read. She also told us about the room, the ramp and the escape routes, in detail. When she finished, she was out of breath.<br/>The redhead smiled before leaving where they were running, to pass on the information.<br/>- You did well, Dee.<br/>- Thanks, Sammy.<br/>He wouldn't admit to his younger brother, but he felt like he was cheating on Castiel. And it bothered him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>